


Relief

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Masturbation, Mention of Exhibitionism Kink, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Keith (Voltron), pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This fic is literally just Keith getting off.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> i just found this in my wips,, it was technically done so. i'm posting it. i'm too embarrassed to clean it up but i hope someone gets some enjoyment out of this fic lmao. also according to onenote i wrote this at 3:20 am fdsklf

Keith knew what others thought of him: uptight, reserved, overly focused. 

More than once in his life, Keith had been told to ‘loosen up’. 

Keith liked to imagine what people’s reactions would be if they knew what he liked in the bedroom.  

Right now, Keith was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep to no avail. His mind kept wandering, and he could feel himself becoming wet, his pussy throbbing.  

He was exhausted, but he knew sleep wouldn’t come until he got some relief. 

He pulled off his briefs before rolling onto his stomach and grabbing a pillow, putting it under him and adjusting it until it was snug against him. 

He moved, rolling his hip. It took some moving around, but then he got the perfect angle, the pressure on his clit so good. 

Keith emerged his mind in a fantasy, a faceless man dominating him, someone bigger and stronger than him doing whatever they wanted to him. 

He panted, feeling desperate as he rubbed against the pillow. He sped up the pace, needing to find relief. 

Keith imagined someone telling him what a dirty slut he was, so desperate that he’d come on a fucking pillow.  

He whined and squeezed his legs around the pillow. He sat up and began riding the pillow, slowing his pace and breathing out a moan every time it rubbed against his clit just right. 

_Fucking whore. Can’t even wait to have a real dick in you, can you? You’ll rub yourself against whatever you can find because you’re so desperate to orgasm. You’d probably hump a pole in the middle of the street. Don’t even care if anyone sees what a slut you are._  

He humped his pillow, and in the quiet of his room, let out a choked, “ _Daddy.”_  

Just the word turned him on even more. He didn’t have a daddy, but boy, did he fantasize about it.  

He felt shy even saying it aloud, afraid of someone hearing him, afraid to really accept this kink of his, but it felt so good. 

A man telling him what a desperate slut he was and Keith responding with a desperate, “ _Daddy, please._ ” was the stuff highest up in Keith’s fantasies. 

He said it again, more confident this time, a short, “ _Fuck, Daddy_ ** _”_** before he was coming. He fell forward so his face was into his mattress and fucked his pillow through it, squeezing his legs tightly. 

As the feeling faded, he did a few slow rocks against the pillow, whining at the feeling. 

He knew he should clean up a bit, but he felt good and the pillow still felt nice pressed against him, and he fell asleep rocking against the pillow. 

\-- 

 

When Keith awoke, he realized his door was never even locked. Anyone could have walked in and seen him. The thought made him embarrassed, but even more so it turned him on. God, he was fucked up. 


End file.
